


I Live Another Life

by pinkys_creature_feature



Series: These Dreams [2]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Ball Gag, Bondage, Canon Compliant, Dom/sub, Dreams, F/F, Master/Slave, Spanking, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 18:10:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11788626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkys_creature_feature/pseuds/pinkys_creature_feature
Summary: Ariadne continues to dream of Mal.





	I Live Another Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my FINAL Kink Bingo square "Master and Slave". 
> 
> Thanks so much to all the people who helped me complete this task! Thanks to Brookebond and Oceaxe for beta reading for me. Thanks to Amy, Forger, Mousie, Jams, and everyone else who let me cry to the or scream my ideas in their general direction.

Ariadne trudged into her hotel room after a grueling work day. Arthur was a dear but such a hard man to please. She had reworked her maze three times and her head was spinning. 

 

She kicked off her boots and collapsed into bed. 

 

Ariadne came to on her hands and knees. Her elbows and ankles bound with silk rope. She worried the gag in her mouth, probing it with her tongue. She was already starting to drool. 

 

    When she tried to breathe, she felt the constricting corset around her waist. 

 

“You’re finally with me my dear? It has been such a long time. You made me wait.” Mal Mal pouted, her voice taking on a teasing lilt

 

When Ariadne turned her head she saw Mal there; her legs bare above the knee, shiny black heels on her feet, a tight miniskirt gracing her hips, and a low cut blouse exposing a swath of pale skin. 

 

Ariadne couldn’t speak as Mal’s heels clicked on the wooden floor. Ariadne gasped as Mal sat gently on her back. Her arms trembled as she fought to support the extra weight. 

 

“What should I do with you?” Mal asked, her sharp nails biting into the bare flesh of Ariadne’s bottom. 

 

Ariadne moaned, the floor biting into her knees. Mal crossed her legs, the fingers from her other hand tangling in Ariadne’s hair. 

 

Ariadne hissed as her head was pulled back roughly, her bound elbows threatening to buckle. 

 

“I should spank you first,” Mal purred before delivering a stinging blow to one of Ariadne’s cheeks.

 

Ariadne could only lift her foot, tapping her toes against the floor, anything more might dislodge Mal. And that was the last thing she wanted. 

 

Mal’s laugh was like wind chimes when she landed a blow on the other side. She went back and forth, her hand delivering blow after blow until Ariadne was sure she couldn’t take any more. 

 

Her bottom burned and she was sure that it and the back of her thighs were glowing red. Tears welled up in her eyes as her arms threatened to give way. 

 

Mal stood, moving to the table where she had several different toys spread over the top. She studied each one, taking time to brush her fingers over them before selecting one. 

 

Ariadne sagged, gasping past the gag in her mouth. The sting in her backside was nothing compared to the throbbing between her thighs. Ariadne tried to rub her thighs together, seeking some relief. 

 

Mal watched her for a moment, letting her squirm. 

 

Ariadne gasped as her knees were freed, Mal wrapped a hand around her chest, helping her sit back on her heels. Ariadne shivered as her own drool fell onto her chest.

 

     Mal scratched her nails across Ariadne’s breasts, leaving red welts in their wake. “Now my dear, I have something for you,” Mal whispered against her ear. 

 

    Ariadne looked at the dildo between her knees. It was suction cupped to the floor and was large enough Ariadne wasn’t sure she could handle it. 

 

    “You will look so lovely my dear.” Mal urged her up on her knees, helping her shift forward. 

 

    Ariadne moaned as she felt the dildo teasing her opening. Mal bit Ariadne’s ear as she gripped her hips, forcing her down on the imposing length. 

 

    Ariadne gasped, clenching around the dildo, suddenly afraid she would come right then. Ariadne spread her knees wider, taking more into her. 

 

    Mal made a pleased noise as she stroked over Ariadne’s sides. Her hands coming up to cup Ariadne’s breasts. 

 

    Ariadne rolled her hips, moving the dildo inside her. Mal urged her on, her bare thighs cool against Ariadne’s bottom.  

 

    Ariadne braced her bound arms against the floor, riding the dildo in earnest. Mal chuckled softly as she slipped a hand between Ariadne’s legs, brushing her fingers over Ariadne’s clit. 

 

    Ariadne nearly screamed as came, her body clenching around the phallus inside her. She felt liked she couldn’t breath. Mal’s strong arms the only thing holding her together. 

 

    “There, there mon chou,” Mal soothed as tears spilled over Ariadne’s cheeks. “I will be here waiting for you. Don’t make me wait too long.” 

 

    Ariadne’s eyes fluttered open, the bare ceiling staring back at her. Her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath, her cheeks still wet. 

 

    Ariadne gasped as she sat up, her bottom stinging from the rough texture of the pants she was wearing. Ariadne paused for a moment before rushing to the bathroom and yanking her leggings down.

 

    She gaped in shock at the red scratch marks scattered across her bottom and thighs. Ariadne felt like someone had thrown cold water on her. 

 

    How was it possible? It was only a dream. Or was it?  


End file.
